The present invention relates to a device for adjusting a gas cap cover relative to a vehicle side panel recess within which a gas filler tube and its cap are located. It is desirable that such a cover be peripherally equally spaced within the recess opening and also be flush with respect to the surrounding vehicle body panel. Manufacturing and assembly tolerances are frequently such that the cover, when assembled to the vehicle, are improperly located with respect to such side panel recess. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide means for adjusting such gas cap recess cover relative to the recess and body panel to assure the proper location of such cover.
The present invention is particularly adapted to such an adjustment device wherein the cover assembly may be made of molded plastic parts.